


Rich's Birthday

by BirchBow (chaoticTenebrism), LaughingStones



Category: Motorcity
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bondage, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Friends With Benefits, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 20:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticTenebrism/pseuds/BirchBow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingStones/pseuds/LaughingStones
Summary: Chuck doesn’t get to Rich’s birthday afterparty until it’s already started.





	Rich's Birthday

Chuck doesn’t get to Rich’s birthday afterparty until it’s already started. Mostly because he was one of the dumbasses who was sneaking a drink in the corner, and then Ben noticed and dragged the whole crowd of them off one at a time to get smacked on the back of the head and glowered at. Apparently if the birthday boy can’t have alcohol, nobody at the party should be having alcohol.

It makes sense, but Chuck is just drunk enough--he’s just tipsy, really, he only had like three or four shots and yeah his metabolism is faster than normal but he’s barely even _tipsy_ , though--he got bitchy with Ben about it and Ben smacked him down with all the warm mercy of a cat pinning a mouse to break its neck and sent him off to “go do something useful” while the cleaner bots took care of the party mess.

Chuck’s just _tipsy_ , that’s all. Just a little bit buzzed, giggly and flushed and--

Chuck refocuses just in time to correct his slow meander sideways toward the hallway wall, snorts at himself for a second and then keeps walking. He’s not really 100% sure where he’s going, but he knows Rich’s pod is this way, and he can hear the distinctive sound of Liam being also a little bit tipsy, and maybe another voice or two underneath that.

Chuck’s kind of dumb when he’s buzzed, which is probably why he doesn’t put two and two together until he slaps at the entry pad, strolls through the door of Rich’s pod and almost trips over his own feet.

Rich is stretched out on his bed, six feet and some inches of pale skin and tousled, blood-red hair. He would look kind of like he collapsed back onto the bed spread-eagled and passed out there, except he’s naked, he’s very obviously not passed out, and there are two other guys pretty much on top of him. Liam, who Chuck heard from down the hall, is kneeling between Rich’s spread knees, shirtless. He’s showing an awful lot of golden skin and his bright, blue-green hair is tousled like somebody’s been pulling at it. Anton is settled by Rich’s chest, leaning up over him and doing something Chuck can’t see that makes Rich twitch and jerk every few seconds. Anton's dark hair falls down over his face and he’s turned away, but Chuck is pretty sure he sees a fascinated grin.

They all three look over when Chuck stumbles into the room. Rich’s face is bright, brilliant red, and his lips look swollen like somebody kissed them hard. Anton looks startled, and then he looks Chuck up and down and his expression goes kind of wryly amused.

Liam, who looks totally unsurprised and completely delighted, pops up and goes “Chuck! Great. I’m officially re-dubbing this from a birthday threesome to a birthday gangbang!” He pushes himself up on Rich’s knees and cranes a little to glance up at his face. “How does that sound, birthday boy?”

“ _Fuck,_ ” says Rich, and Chuck swallows hard at the sound of his voice, hoarse and breathy and overwhelmed in the best way. “Nnh--y-yeah, okay, yes, Chuck’s cool, it’s cool.”

“We’re opening my first birthday present,” says Liam, and beckons Chuck enthusiastically over. “Shirt off! No shirts in the birthday gangbang!”

“What the fuck was in the first birthday present?” Chuck says, and then groans when Liam raises a pointed eyebrow at him. He strips off his shirt in a fast movement, tosses it down and gives Liam a glare that Liam totally, cheerfully ignores. “Dude, what did you give him?”

“An entire executive-level stimulation and stress-relief kit,” says Liam smugly. “Anton helped.”

“Damn straight I did,” says Anton, and lifts up whatever he was playing with, waving it a little. It’s some kind of metal rod-looking thing, and it doesn’t look like it would feel like anything special, but when he pulls it away Rich makes a tiny, protesting noise--a choked little grunt that makes Chuck’s dick twitch. “We’re gonna use the whole box on him before the end of his birthday.”

“Midnight,” Liam explains, when Chuck gives him a confused look. “He means midnight. How much did you drink?”

“Just, like, three?” says Chuck.

“Three _what_?” Liam says severely, and then sighs when Chuck just shrugs helplessly. “Well, for drinking at the birthday party of somebody who’s not allowed to drink, I think you get a penalty. Does that sound reasonable to you?”

Goddamn Chuck’s stupid kink for fancy hotties bossing him around. “...Yeah,” he says meekly, and shuffles over to the bed. “Okay. What, uh…”

“Hey, Rich,” says Liam, ignoring him for the moment. “Which one of the ones we used on you already do you think Chuck would get a kick out of? He was drinking at your party, he’s definitely been bad.”

“You cann _nnh_ take these things off my ears, for one _fucking_ thing,” Rich gasps, and arches his back, hips working, as Anton goes back to applying the metal wand thing to one small area of skin in the middle of his breastbone, rubbing it in small, focused circles there for no apparent reason Chuck can see.

“Well I’m not taking those ones off, because they make you sound _adorable,_ ” says Liam, and turns back to the box, rummaging around. God there are a lot of sex toys on this bed. “Ah! The box comes with like sixteen of them, so--Chuck, c’mere.”

“Okay?” says Chuck, a little nervously, and edges closer, eyeing Liam’s hands. He can’t see anything in them, which is somehow making him more nervous. “What-- _ah,_ hey, dude! Come on!”

“Settle down,” Liam says sternly, and goes back to playing with Chuck’s nipples, messing with them brusquely as they start to perk up to the stimulation. “Is this a dealbreaker for you?”

“No,” Chuck mumbles. “Just--”

“Embarrassing, I know,” Liam says, waving a hand. “Does it feel bad?”

“You know it fucking doesn’t,” Chuck grumbles, and Anton snickers and then hastily puts on a straight face as Chuck throws him a glare. “You were drinking at the party too.”

“I already took my penalty, and I’m handling it like a beautiful fucking winner,” says Liam, with dignity. Chuck glances down, sees Liam’s dick pressing at the front of his pants, drags his eyes back up and swallows hard. Liam takes whatever is in his hand, reaches out and pinches it onto Chuck’s nipples, then sits back, pulling up a screen.

The things he put on look like two little white steel balls on either side of each nipple, stuck in place and pinching just a little, like a pair of industrial studs. Chuck reaches up and pokes at one, a little nervously, but they don’t seem to be doing anything.

“Hey, Rich,” Anton says quietly, somewhere off to one side of him. “You’re gonna want to watch this, man.”

“Watch wha--” starts Chuck, and then buckles over with a high, startled yelp as pure, unfiltered _sensation_ slams into his brain like a fucking train, steamrollering his ability to make words. The things Liam put on him are pulsing some kind of--god, fuck, it feels like cold, and hot, and touch, pressure, suction, pain, pleasure, everything all happening at the same time. Chuck starts to reach up to his chest, moaning continuously, too shell-shocked to even catch his breath; Liam grabs his wrists and holds on, letting him struggle weakly until he can’t anymore.

“What--the fuck--” Chuck gasps, and whimpers as another swell of pure sensation goes straight from his nipples to his--suddenly _very_ invested--dick. “Oh, fuck, god, what the fuck?!”

“Yeah, right?” Rich says, with a wheezy kind of laugh that cracks into a moan on the end. “--Mmh, god, yeah, ah…”

“Stim nodes,” says Anton, and grins as Chuck turns to look at him, dizzy and betrayed. “I’ve seen ‘em used for neurosurg, but it turns out if you’re rich enough, you can use just about anything as a sex toy.”

“Executives have all the luck,” sighs Liam, and goes back to digging in the box. “Now, let’s see what else we’ve got in the birthday box for the birthday boy.”

Rich moans, toes curling, and Anton pats his stomach comfortingly and then leans down and presses his mouth to the place he’s been circling the weird little wand thing. It’s just a random spot on Rich’s chest, but his eyes snap wide and his hips jerk like Anton’s got his mouth on Rich’s dick--which, god, is flushed deep red and hard as fuck, even though there’s already come striped across his trembling stomach. Chuck swallows really hard, squirms as the sensation hums maddeningly against his nipples, and then scoots in and starts gently stroking the taut muscle of Rich’s thighs, watching Liam dig around in his new toybox.

“Couple more creams and things,” Liam reports, and tosses them out on the bed. “Fancy birthday lube...fancy birthday cuffs… Oh, these ones can hook up to toys and make them do things if you struggle too hard. Shocks, or turn up or down… Huh.”

“Those are--for you,” Rich pants, and his whole body rolls up off the bed in a long, rising ripple of tense muscle. “When I get outta these I’m--gonna-- _nnhh,_ I’m, fucking, _fuck_.”

“Cool,” says Anton. “Sounds like a good time.”

“I’m down,” says Liam. “But we have to finish off your present first, hon.”

“Do you...wanna get off?” Chuck asks uncertainly, and Rich groans and thumps his head back against the pillow a few times.

“Not yet,” he mumbles, and squeezes his eyes shut, throat working. When he turns his head Chuck can see more of those little white nodes on the shell and lobe of his ears, and his mouth goes kind of dry. He’s had his mouth on Rich’s ears before, and he’s seen how they make the guy absolutely crumble in a matter of seconds--as if in sympathy, the stimulators on Chuck’s nipples give another teasing throb that sends him shuddering up onto his knees, back arching.

When he settles back down, Rich is watching him with hazy green eyes, lips a little parted and bitten red. He licks them when he sees Chuck looking at him, and shifts again, pulling a little at the cuffs on his wrists.

“Come here?” he says, and then, surer, “C’mere.”

“Uh?” says Chuck.

“It’s his birthday,” says Anton, and swats Chuck gleefully on the butt. “Get up there!”

Chuck crawls flinchily up the bed, feeling decidedly more drunk than tipsy as he tries to navigate an unsteady mattress on unsteady legs while more thrills of sensation keep tugging steadily at every nerve even _tangential_ to his nipples. Rich lifts up his head as Chuck gets closer, lips slightly parted, and Chuck takes the unspoken request and leans down, kissing him as well as he can when both of them keep twitching and gasping and moaning.

He stays up there for a while, getting increasingly flushed and breathless as he kisses Rich’s neck and lips. Liam gets out some kind of soft sheath that buzzes around Rich’s dick as he jerks desperately up into it, and then some cream that Anton accepts and starts massaging patiently into Rich’s chest and stomach. Liam throws around some more bottles of various kinds of lube, and then pulls out an imposing string of beads.

“Oo, we haven’t done something like these since the first layer of the box,” he says, and Rich’s big hands clench white-knuckled on the chains cuffing him to the headboard as Liam reaches down and starts to pull on something in short, smooth tugs. “Guess...this guy...had a good run. Aha, there we go.”

Rich lets out a shuddering sigh, head dropping back and face going slack as Liam sets aside a thick, heavy-looking plug and closes it in a neat-looking sterilizer case. Liam dusts his hands off theatrically, then reaches down and picks up one of the multiple tubes of Rich’s fancy birthday lube, spreading it liberally onto his fingers. Rich shivers and moans, and his dick gives a heavy, visible twitch as Liam presses three slick fingers into him with gentle, merciless precision, stretching him back open; Anton glances back, watching the motion of his arm through narrow eyes, and reaches out to find Rich’s nipples, giving them slow, pinching tugs in the same rhythm as Liam’s thrusts.

“Not going numb in here or anything?” Liam says cheerfully, and he must test it a second later, because Rich lets out a strangled moan and bucks, twisting helplessly. “Good. Not hurting?”

“Nuh,” says Rich blearily, and shudders. “Nnh.”

“You already won the bet,” Anton says, and pats Rich’s chest. “You want me to get you off, kid?”

“I,” Rich mumbles, and twists again, muscle rippling in his arms, his tensing thighs. Liam lets out a very soft moan and presses in deep again, and Rich gives a shuddering whine and _shakes_. “Yes!” he blurts out. “Yeah, yes, okay, fuck, do it.”

“Yeah?” says Liam, and licks his lips. His pupils are wide and dark, almost eating up the gray in his eyes. “Yeah, ha, okay. Anton--?”

“On it,” says Anton, and leaves Rich’s nipples alone, leaning a hand on each of the guy’s flushed hipbones and doubling down to suck gently on the head of Rich’s dick. Liam watches breathlessly as Rich yanks at his cuffs, hips working, struggling to thrust up into the pleasure; almost absently, Liam’s hands find the lube and squirt some more into his palm, spreading it over the first bead on the chain.

“Deep breath, big guy,” he says softly, and Chuck kisses Rich hard and feels every twitch and shudder as the first, second, third beads slide smoothly into him.

“Oh,” Rich sighs, barely audible against Chuck’s lips. “ _Oh,_ baby boy, fuck, that’s-- _Wow,_ fuck.”

“Mmhm,” Chuck mumbles, and nips at his jaw, glances down as Anton takes a measured breath and then sinks down on Rich’s dick, lips stretched obscenely, a faint furrow between his brows as he focuses on not choking. Liam works another ball in after the others, bigger this time, and Rich shudders between them and stares up at Chuck, throat working like he’s trying to say something, nothing coming out except aborted little whimpers and moans. It should sound kind of weird, coming from such a big guy, but it just combines somehow with the heat growing in Chuck’s belly. He leans down and swallows the noises, bites down and sucks on Rich’s lower lip as he moans over and over and over again.

“Fuck,” Rich mumbles again, urgent now. Then, louder, “Oh, I, _fuck,_ I’m...God, yeah, please, more of that, _please,_ ‘m gonna--”

Liam presses another bead relentlessly inside him, Anton pulls away to stroke his dick and suck at the head again, and Chuck buries his face in Rich’s broad shoulder and bites down hard on the taut muscle as Rich winds tight and then tighter, taking great, shaking gasps, and then lets out a strangled cry and comes hard, long and loud and desperate.

\--

Rich is kind of thinking he might not survive the night, and he's fine with that, really. His friends are going to keep making him feel good until he gives up and comes his brain out and dies of sex, and it's gonna be great. This has got to be the best birthday he's ever had. Sure better than the one a couple years back when James kept making snickering jokes about legal drinking age and Rich just about killed him.

No, this time Liam handed him his birthday present with a gleam in his eye and murmured that he and Anton would be _happy_ to help Rich test it out. The next thing Rich knew he was cuffed naked to his own bed, writhing and bucking and moaning a lot while Anton and Liam went gleefully through the box and just casually _wrecked_ him.

Of course, now Chuck is here, so Rich can enjoy him getting wrecked too. At least, when he can manage to focus on anything beyond the mind-melting thrum of the stim nodes on his ears, the heavy press and roll of the beads in his ass, the tingle of whatever the fuck that lotion was on his chest and stomach, and whatever else the guys decide to do to him next. _God_ it's good.

And… it feels dumb even to think it, but it's _so_ nice to be the center of attention. To have three good-looking guys all focused on making him feel good, having fun with him. Makes his chest go all warm, shy and happy and grateful, that they like him this much. Or maybe that’s the cream again, it’s making everywhere Anton rubbed it feel warm and tingly and sensitive.

Rich shudders weakly, panting in the post-orgasm haze. “Holy fuck,” he mumbles.

“Happy birthday!” chorus Liam and Anton, the little _shits,_ because they obviously planned this out ahead of time.

“Happy birthday,” Chuck murmurs, late and shaky, and shudders against Rich’s shoulder, letting out a high little subvocal whine. God, there’s not even anything on his dick and he already looks fucking wrecked. He doesn’t say anything about it, though, just plasters himself against Rich’s chest, nipping and sucking at the side of his neck as Rich comes down--as much as he can when those fucking stim nodes are still frying half of his higher brain function. Fucking hell.

Rich wants to think of something snappy to say, but given his state, nothing smart is coming to mind. He huffs at Liam and Anton instead, half-grinning, and goes back to watching the slice of Chuck's flushed face he can see right next to his. Rich sucks in a sharp breath when a lock of blond hair brushes over an ear that's more sensitive than usual by an order of magnitude. Chuck has a thing about his nipples, so having the nodes stuck on them has to be at least as crazy for him as the ears are for Rich, maybe more so.

“Hey, baby boy,” Rich says with a breathless grin, “I think the latecomer should get an extra penalty. Take your pants off, huh? I wanna see how hard your dick is.”

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Chuck says, low and cracked, half-moaning. "I, hha, uh, yeah?" He hesitates for just a second, and then another shudder of pleasure runs through his whole body and he arches his back with a bright, sharp little whimper. "Hh _ha_ , okay! Okay, I'll, yeah."

"Woo-woo!" says Liam, like the aggravatingly encouraging asshole he is, and takes the opportunity to start working another one of the beads into Rich, which, _oof_ , wow. Chuck is scrambling out of his pants, thighs visibly trembling in long waves and dick all gorgeous and pink and flushed and already a little slick--it's fucking amazing, and it's a lot harder for Rich to keep his eyes open and enjoy what he asked for when Anton is rubbing thoughtfully at Rich's nipples and Liam is determinedly working on a bead that feels at _least_ as broad as the plug Rich had in before.

“ _Nnh_ ,” Rich says, twitching against the cuffs. “God. Damn, looking good there,” he tells Chuck, almost sounding normal, and then spoils it with a helpless little noise and a jerk of his hips as that massive fucking bead finally slides into him.

God, fuck. He's stuffed so fucking full he can't hold still, twisting and shifting and jittering, gasping for breath as beads shift and rub across his prostate. His ears are radiating pleasure, his skin tingles and his neck throbs where Chuck was sucking on it, Anton's hands are on Rich's chest, which feels _amazing_ since he put that lotion over everything, and if Rich was seventeen he'd probably be hard again already.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he pants, hips rolling up pointlessly, and shivers all over.

“Yeah,” Chuck breathes, and arches his back again, gropes out and finds Rich’s arm, holding on tight. Swallows audibly, nuzzles clumsily behind Rich’s ear as Rich jerks and shivers. “Fuck-- _hha,_ you should see, haha, Liam’s _face,_ you look-- _super_ fucking hot, dude, he’s so _nnh_ , so proud of himself.”

Rich's hips jerk again before he can control it, harder this time, and he bites back a whimper. He thinks he manages to hide his reaction pretty well, though, which is good because it's _stupid_. He's not hot, he _knows_ he's not hot, and he doesn't need anyone telling him nice lies about it. Wanting them to is just. Dumb.

Anyway, Chuck probably just meant seeing someone get wrecked like Rich is right now is hot. And of course Liam is pleased about it, the jerk.

Rich squints down the bed. Liam is looking distinctly smug, and Rich huffs, tugging distractedly at the cuffs on his wrists. _God_ he wants to touch someone. Get a hand on Chuck's dick and tease him, grab Liam's ass, which is ridiculously nice, pin Anton down and get him shuddering and moaning helplessly under Rich’s hands--drive someone crazy like they're driving him.

“ _You're_ the ones who are stupidly hot,” he says, rolling his eyes, and tugs a hand again. “Dammit. When I get loose, whoever I grab first is getting turned over my knee and fingered until he cries.” He narrows his eyes at Liam, who wiggles his eyebrows, then Anton, who looks kind of wryly amused, and then turns the look on Chuck. Chuck glances up, catches that look and makes a pretty, breathless little noise, biting down on his lips like he’s trying and failing to muffle himself.

“Well, Anton, it was nice knowing you,” says Liam, and pats Rich’s thigh heartily. “Go easy on him, he’s an old man.”

“I’m three years older than you, you little fucker,” says Anton. “And I’m small, I make a small target. Chuck’s the one he’s gonna catch, if he can still move when we’re done with him.” He glances Rich over thoughtfully, and then holds out a hand in the direction of Liam and his half-disassembled toybox. “...Gimme more of those stim nodes.”

“Come on, guys,” Chuck groans. “I only had, like three--”

Anton snorts. “Not for you, tough guy. I mean, I’m definitely not above handing out more penalties if you get distracted, but these are for the birthday boy.”

“ _Hhh_ \--come _on_ ,” Rich says, squirming some more. “I'm--I'm already, there's, I'm _good_ , I'm set, okay?! Why, why don't you--yeah, Chuck! He's not loud enough yet! Give him, uh, that, little thing…” There was a smaller vibrating plug early on in the box that Liam eyed judiciously and set aside as being ‘not enough’ for Rich. Rich bets he won't have that complaint for Chuck.

“What?” says Chuck. “Oh--come on!”

“Good idea!” says Liam, thrilled. “I’ll do that, while Anton does his thing.”

“Because I’m definitely still doing my thing,” Anton says smugly, and takes the nodes from Liam. “Go on, kiddo, get over there, face down, ass up, etc etc you know the drill.”

“You’re all the worst,” Chuck says, but his face is bright red and his dick looks almost painfully hard. He's so cute with his little 'push me, tease me, make me wait for it’ deal.

He gives Rich’s neck one last lingering kiss and then pushes himself up and edges carefully over in Liam’s direction, eyeing up the plug dubiously as Liam picks it up.

“Nice try,” Anton says to Rich, a little quieter, and spares a second to brush a thumb along the shell of Rich’s ear, apparently just to make him moan. “...But we can wreck you _and_ Chuck, dude, it’s not like it’s hard. Now, hold still, I have another birthday present for you and you’re gonna fuckin’ like it.”

Rich makes a grumbling noise, holding still except for the tremble and twitch of muscles that just can't adjust to all those damn beads. “I'll admit he's-- _ahh_ \--pretty easy to wreck,” he says with an eye on Chuck. “‘S almost unfair, 'cept… he's so cute you don't care.”

Chuck’s indignant sputtering at the word “cute” is fucking delightful, but Rich probably should've been paying more attention to Anton. He’s in the middle of laughing at Chuck’s aggravation when Anton clips stim nodes onto both his nipples and immediately cranks them up.

Rich basically yowls, hips snapping up against thin air, arms jerking involuntarily against the cuffs. Chuck gives a shuddery little hiccup of laughter at him and then squeaks when Liam swats his ass reprovingly.

“Don’t be a brat, hon.”

“Hypocrite,” Chuck mumbles, and then moans sharply when instead of spanking him again, Liam pulls up a screen and dials up the stimulators on his nipples. “Dude, come _ahh,_ ha, _fuck,_ come _on_!”

“That’s what I thought,” says Liam smugly. “Now you match.”

“Not even _close!_ ” Rich gasps. “You get that thing in him and-- _hhh--_ make him wait a time or two--and then we'll talk about matching!”

God, his dick shouldn't even be _thinking_ about getting hard again yet, but it definitely is. He wonders kind of giddily if this is closer to what Chuck's nipples feel like when someone's messing with them normally, because _wow_. He's squirming a lot more now, and not just because the beads are too much to lie still for.

“Good idea!” says Anton cheerfully, and flicks one of Rich’s nipples so he jerks and gasps. “Liam, we’re never gonna get done before midnight if you take a million years getting him prepped. You’re not gonna break him, get that thing in there.”

“Excuse you, prep is an art,” says Liam, and settles down with a bottle of lube, slicking two fingers carefully. “Unless he wants me to be a little rough with him.” He grabs Chuck’s ass, digs his nails in a little. “Is that what you want?”

“I, hhn,” Chuck mumbles, and drags a hand at his hair, burying his face in the sheets. “You, fucking, sure! Maybe! Yeah! I d-- _nnh_ , dunno, _please_!”

“Hell yes,” Rich says hoarsely. “Come on, Liam, _hnnh_ , get him loud, gimme some company here-- _god--_ in the, the department of Fucking Destroyed Guys.” Shit, the end of the sentence didn't turn out nearly as clever as he hoped it would when he started it. Well, he's fucking lucky he can still talk at all.

“I think I can do that,” says Liam, and pushes the toybox in Anton’s direction with a foot, focused intently on the job at hand as Chuck twitches and takes slow, measured breaths against the crumpled sheets. “Here, keep working. I’ve got this part under control.”

“Don’t mind if I do,” says Anton, and starts digging into the box. “Hey, Rich, 100% honesty, how do you feel about spanking? There’s, like, a whole little disciplinary kit here.”

“Uh!” Rich says, voice a little higher than intended. “I, I'm not, uh, exactly--no! Not really. _Hahh._ Totally down to _watch_ it, if, _mmh_ , if somebody wants to volunteer. But, yeah.” He groans and shudders, hips twitching for the millionth time as his ears and nipples kind of _thrum_ and he clenches on the beads, which haven't gotten any smaller or less overwhelming. “Plus, fff _fuck,_ I'm pretty sure if, if someone tried spanking me with these fucking beads still in, I'd, _hhh_ , I'd like, die. _God_ , they're, it's, 's a lot, okay?”

“Don’t even think about it,” Chuck growls, and then lets out a cracked yelp and buries his face in the sheets again as Liam takes a rough hold of his ass and starts working him open in fast, mean thrusts. Rich gets distracted watching them as Chuck moans, “ _Oh,_ fuck--Liam, _god--”_

“Oh, I’m thinking about it,” says Anton. “Sorry kiddo. You got here late, I’m the oldest, Liam’s the pushiest, and Rich is the birthday boy.” He tests a paddle on his hand--flicks a switch, tries it again. “Oof, yeah, that’ll do it. We’ll put that over there for now…” he sets it down, and goes back to the box. “If he starts back-talking we’ll have that as backup. Uh...what else have we got…oo, dick stuff!”

“Dick stuff” turns out to be another few tubes of lotions and creams, much smaller and somehow more intimidating, and a few vibrators apparently made to strap directly onto somebody’s dick. Just, presumably, in case you wanted to absolutely fuck somebody up while they were tied up with any of the unnecessary variety of cuffs and immobilizers now lying scattered across the sheets.

There’s also a small, unassuming white case full of smoothly curved metal rods, and another one with a built-in sterilizer and a whole complement of white polymer rings and studs.

“Oh, wow, okay then,” says Anton, and taps the top of the case, opening a little screen of instructions and warnings. “Well, _wow_ , okay then! I’m guessing you’re not looking for any piercings out of tonight?”

Rich's mouth comes open, but it takes a moment before he can manage, “Uh. No, I--wow, no? No.”

Of course now he's going to be _thinking_ about it forever, wondering if it'd look good, if girls like piercings, if guys do. He _could_ , like, pierce his nipples, some people think that's sexy, right? Not tonight. Probably not ever, honestly. But he's still gonna think about it.

“Yeah, I didn’t figure,” says Anton, and glances over at Chuck, who barely seems to be listening at this point, fists knotted in the blanket and cheeks flushed red and sweaty. “...Pretty sure the guy with the metal arms isn’t gonna want any either, how’s that for irony.”

“Whuh?” says Chuck blearily, and shudders. “Hnnh.”

“Don’t worry about it, hon,” says Liam, and pats his butt--pats it again, more of a slap, and grins when that makes Chuck twitch and press back into his fingers. “You just focus on me.”

“And these guys are--oh, mm.” Anton turns the case of thin metal rods over in his hands, squinting at them through the clear window in the lid. “Sounds. Wow, they really did just put like every sex toy in Kane Co tower in here. I mean I’ve heard they can be really good, but that’s pretty intense.”

Rich's eyes widen and he swallows hard. “Holy shit,” he says, hoarse and rasping. His dick has started a determined effort to prepare for whatever comes next, slowly rising again, and Rich suddenly has some ideas. “That's, yeah, we could, we could try that,” he says with the worst attempt at a casual tone ever.

Anton’s eyebrows rise. “Yeah?” he says, and gives the instructions another once-over, more thoughtfully this time. “...Okay. Fuck, okay, I’m down if you are. I’m gonna have to take your toys away, though.” He reaches down and wraps a hand around the few beads Liam didn’t fit inside, and gives a steady pull, not pulling them out but making sure Rich can feel the stretch as the cord tightens.

“ _Nnh!_ ” Rich gasps, wrists jerking in the cuffs. “Fuck! Ffffine by-- _mmh_ \--me! I wasn't, _ahh_ , attached or anything--god, _please!_ C'mon, man, just…” He loses track of what he was saying, words wiped away by the intensity of the pleasure throbbing in his ears and nipples, the intensity of the feeling as Anton pulls at the beads. For a moment he's just a desperate body, all sensitive skin, buzzing nerve endings, and pounding heartbeat, no thought at all.

“Your wrists are gonna be black and blue,” Anton says, somewhere far away, and this time when he pulls he doesn’t stop, just gives a long, slow tug. First one, then all of the other beads Liam fit in Rich come easing out, grinding past his prostate as they slide loose, a slowly-decreasing rhythm of stretch and relax, stretch and relax. Rich shudders and makes little hitching noises, then sags against the bed when they're out.

“Fuck,” he mutters, slurring a little. The incredible relief of having the beads out just emphasizes how good everything else feels. He lies there dazed and shivering with pleasure.

Anton half-turns, grabbing a sterilizer case, then turns back to scroll through the instructions, focused like he usually only is on info trees and data streamlining. “You just watch your show,” he says, and nods in the direction of Chuck and Liam, with a sharp grin. “Gotta make sure I read all the instructions before we…” he gives Rich’s dick a fast, firm stroke. “... _get into_ this.”

Rich moans, hips twitching up into Anton's hand before he pulls it away. Rich is too out of it to actually register the joke, so he just follows orders, not at all reluctant to watch the way Chuck twitches and claws at the sheet, trying and failing to muffle himself as Liam works on him. Fuck, Chuck is hot like this. And Liam's hella hot shirtless and turned on, and Anton's cute himself in a lowkey, chill kind of way. Rich has hot sex-friends, basically. Good job him, hooking up with them.

He’s vaguely aware of Anton doing something--stroking him a few times, running a disinfectant wipe over and over around the head of Rich’s dick until he’s twitching with it--he focuses, chest heaving, stares at the other two instead of the stuff Anton’s prepping.

Liam takes a minute to notice he’s being watched, but of course when he does he straightens his back and tosses his hair a little, puts an extra effort into working Chuck over. Chuck seems pretty much dead to the world at this point, and apparently couldn’t care less if Rich is watching or not; his legs are shaking and he’s kind of drooling a little bit on Rich’s bed, and he looks about two seconds from either coming or possibly dying. Every so often between whimpers and squeaks, he manages something that sounds kind of like _ah dude please, fuck, please_ , and Liam grins proudly to himself and makes no attempt whatsoever to stop being a huge tease.

“Are you still not done back there?” Anton says, glancing away from the tubes of lube he has laid out in front of him. “...You can do better than that little thing, now that you’ve spent like a hundred years fingering the poor kid. Give him something to really fill him up.”

Rich's hips jerk. “ _God_ , yes,” he mumbles.

“Oh, yeah!” says Liam, and gives the plug he was going to use a considering look. “No, yeah, you’re right, I forgot. He’s just so fun to play with, aren’t you, hon?”

“Ffffuck,” says Chuck, in response to Liam’s question or just as a general reaction, it’s not really clear. “Hnnghfh.”

“And so coherent, too,” says Liam, and pulls his fingers free, scrubbing lube off his fingers onto somebody’s discarded shirt. “Okay, let’s see...oo, this one looks fun.” He picks up one of the heavier toys in the box, a thick, curved one with a pretty obvious purpose, and then holds out a hand at Anton. “Gimme the menthol sensitizer one.”

“Sure,” says Anton absently, and tosses the tube over. “Let’s see, how thick do we wanna go…”

“Don’t get too ambitious, I’ve got a lot more plans for his dick later,” Liam says, and Chuck gives a desolate little moan and then a much louder whine as Liam takes his fingers away and then replaces them with the curved, blunt head of the toy. “Aw, I know. You want me to make you wait, don’t you, babe?”

“Geez, kiddo,” Anton murmurs, and turns back, shaking his head. “Full of surprises, the both of you.” He scoots in closer, strokes Rich’s dick a few more times and then just holds it, keeping it steady with a firm hand.

“Liam,” Chuck whimpers, and shudders all over as the toy settles into him. “ _Cold--_ ”

“I know,” says Liam, and pets his lower back. “Up.”

The noise Chuck makes when Liam dots whatever lube he was using on both nipples and pinches them gently makes Rich’s dick twitch sharply in Anton’s hand. Anton snorts and gives it a squeeze, then shoots a not-very-firm glare in Liam’s direction. “Do you guys mind?” he says. “I need his dick to stay where it’s at for a minute or two, stop being so distracting back there.”

“Oh, I’m- _-so_ FUCKING sorry,” Chuck gets out, squeaky and annoyed, and then gives a beautiful little shriek when Liam just barely tweaks both nipples, giving them a pointed little twist. “Hh _ha!_ Ah! Fuck, god, sorry, I’m hhnn, I’m sorry! I’m sorry, okay, d’nnnh. Don’t m-make me, yet, come on, please--”

“I won’t, if you’re good,” says Liam, and kisses the bright red tip of Chuck’s nose as he gasps. “A spanking can definitely be arranged, though, so sit down and watch or that’s what you’re gonna get.”

“Okay,” says Chuck, distant and dizzy, bleary-eyed. He starts to sit down, shudders, settles down kneeling instead, muscles twitching in his belly and his thighs as the stim nodes relentlessly tease his nipples and the thick plug stretches him open.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Rich sighs, watching hungrily.

“Okay,” repeats Anton, and pulls out a slim metal rod, rolls it carefully in whatever lube he chose and firms his grip on Rich’s dick. “Now, you, birthday boy--you want this?”

Rich tries to judge how thick the rod is, but he doesn't actually have a clue how thin it needs to be, so he'll just have to assume Anton's picked a good size for him. “Yeah,” he says breathlessly, shivering once. “Yeah, yeah, I wanna try it.”

“Well okay then,” says Anton, and slides the slick end of it against the tip of his dick, just a little _into_ his dick, with a small, strange ache that makes it abruptly way harder for Rich to keep his hips still. “Deep breath.”

It’s been a night for new sensations. The stim nodes are one thing, an artificial override, technology fucking with how his body is supposed to work, but it honestly didn’t occur to Rich that there were feelings out there that he just plain hadn’t felt yet, and this is--that’s--

“Your _face,_ ” Liam says, half-laughing but soft, like he might scare the moment off if he raises his voice too loud. “God, that’s--really hot, actually.”

 _Fuck_ . Rich's eyes fall closed for a second, trying not to buck or shiver or anything, even though _god_ , Liam sounds almost like he's serious, and it sends a hot shiver up Rich's spine. Liam can't really mean it, though, and Rich can't think about it long because the sounding rod is taking up all his attention.

“Mm!” says Chuck, who actually looks kind of pale. It still takes him a second to get words together, hips twitching, and he looks kind of tentatively fascinated, too. “Doesn’t it-- It looks, doesn’t that _hurt_?”

“Nn--not--or, only a little?” Rich gasps, holding still with an effort. “‘S just--it's… _wow_.” It's cool and hard and _strange_ , mostly, as it slides farther in, and makes him feel weirdly helpless, vulnerable. Like he's just here to be played with, made to feel things. It's hard to not just moan soft and constant, and his breath is rasping audibly anyway. He can't tell if he wants to writhe and shiver or just melt bonelessly into the bed, it’s bizarre.

“'S good,” he mumbles, late.

“Good,” echoes Anton, in the small, quiet voice of somebody doing something tricky with intense focus. “...You look good taking it. Fuck, we should tie you up more often.”

Rich's head tips back and he lets out a breathless little whimper, because god _dammit_ , a second comment in two minutes about him looking hot is just not fair. He's already pretty solidly flushed from the sex, but a fresh wave of heat goes through him, and he hopes it's not visible.

“Yeah?” says Liam, eyebrows rising. “You like the cuffs that much, huh?”

Rich snorts, relaxing a little. “The _cuffs_ are a pain in the ass,” he grumbles, before realizing that was a tactical error. Because all three of the guys who’ve got him tied up right now are fucking _analysts,_ like, that’s their _job,_ and at least one or two of them are probably actual geniuses, and it doesn’t really take one to figure out--

“So it’s not the cuffs,” Chuck says, distracted from his breathless twitching by a problem to solve.

“What was the other thing you said, Anton?” Liam says, and starts to nudge Anton’s elbow before glancing down, seeing what his hands are still occupied with and turning it into a very gentle poke. “Before the cuffs.”

“I said he looks good,” Anton repeats, and gives Rich’s dick a hard, slow stroke on the words. It’s a familiar sensation, but it’s _different_ now, there’s a cool, unyielding pressure inside, and they’re all watching him and grinning, like they’re fucking delighted, and Rich absolutely can't stop the way his hips jerk as he moans this time. “...And I meant it, too. You make a really nice picture, dude.”

Rich shudders again and narrows his eyes at Anton, but he can't meet his gaze for more than a second before he looks away, face burning. “Shut up,” he mutters.

“ _Oh_ ,” says Liam, with transparent, wicked delight, and leans forward on Rich’s stomach, craning his neck to keep his eyes on Rich’s face. “Well if I’d known you wanted to hear about how _absolutely_ fucking gorgeous you are, I wouldn’t have been holding back this whole time.”

Anton laughs to himself and grabs another tube of novelty lube, slicks his hand up and settles in, just kind of teasing, stroking Rich’s dick slow enough it would take a freaking _century_ to get him off. God it feels good, though.

It still only distracts Rich for a moment before he's eyeing Liam narrowly, tight-lipped. It's not like Liam to be this much of a jerk, but the comment only makes sense as a sarcastic joke, and it's dumb how much it stings.

“...He’s not joking,” Chuck says. He still looks flushed and breathless, but there’s something weird and sad, sympathetic, about the way he’s watching Rich. “He’s, you’re really--fuck. Ah, _fuck._ ”

Rich's eyes widen on him, then on Liam, who's blinking at him, looking mildly concerned and not at all like a guy who just cracked a mean joke, and then Rich has to look away, shivering and torn between shame and hot, overwhelmed confusion. Chuck shifting around draws his attention again.

Chuck rocks back and forth for a second, throat working, and then lets out a sharp gasp and manages, “--you look, you’re really, do you know how many people I’ve t-talked to who would love to be here right now-- _mm,_ Liam, fuck, can you just--turn this thing _down,_ fucking _hell._ ”

“Nope!” says Liam, and settles down on Rich’s stomach, tracing a finger in idle patterns over his heaving chest. “You could lift me with _one hand,_ Rich--and you _look_ like it, you’re a fucking steal.”

Rich swallows hard--god, he's got to be the color of his hair by now, just solid red from head to toe. “Ultra-Golems aren't hot, though,” he protests. “I'm like an ambulatory wall! That's not _hot_.” He's well aware that muscle is supposed to be a good thing, but so is a trim, narrow little waist and hips, a more tapered effect than he's had since he was a teenager. Muscle on fucking muscle is just… too much, in his opinion, he's too thick to be good-looking.

“Hon,” says Liam severely. “I know people throw that around as, like, a joke--but you’re not an Ultra-Golem. Nobody wants to fuck an Ultra-Golem, except possibly Kane. Significantly more people are _really_ down to fuck with you. You look…” he licks his lips, eyes briefly flickering down Rich’s body, back up to his face. “... _powerful_ ,” he finishes, just a little breathless. “It’s a _very_ good look.”

“ _Hhh_ ,” Rich says, hips rolling up into Anton's hand, eyes wide and shocked on Liam's face.

“Yeah,” Chuck says quietly, and Liam glances back at the tone of his voice and frowns at him.

“--And so is everything _you’ve_ got going on!” he says, “--Jesus, am I the only person around here who gives any compliments? This is disgraceful. And _you_ ,” he turns back to Rich. “You’re gorgeous. Your muscles are excellent, and your dick is a work of art, _deal_ with it.”

Rich moans long and low, the words sliding across his skin, hot and sweet and good, and his eyes fall shut as he writhes slowly into the mass of pleasure and sensation all over his body. Maybe he'd still feel silly about being so strongly affected if he had the brain left, but he doesn't: the only thoughts left in his head are _yes fuck please_ and _oh_ .

A second later Chuck apparently shakes off whatever he was thinking about, because there’s a mouth on Rich’s, and then kissing hungrily along his marked-up throat and licking very, very gently along his ears as he twitches and gasps. Liam is still talking, a soft, endless, reassuring stream of _beautiful_ and _so hot, you’re being so good_ and _what a handsome guy_ , and Anton has one of the vibrators out, touching it to the tip of the sounding rod, sending the hum of the vibe buzzing against places nothing has ever been before, and Rich is _drowning_ in it. He can't hold still, there's too much and it feels so good, he's shaking, letting out little hitching sounds, gasps and whimpers. He didn't even feel it sneaking up, but suddenly orgasm is right there around the corner, moving in fast.

“Oh,” he pants, twisting against the cuffs. “Oh _fuck_ , I, I'm-- _ahh_ \--I--”

“Yeah,” Chuck murmurs against his neck, and pins Rich’s earlobe in his teeth, gives it a gentle tug. “Yeah, come on--”

“You’re good,” Anton is saying, holding onto his thigh, and the sound is slowly sliding out of him but the vibe is still there, humming against him. “Let it happen, we gotcha.”

“Let us see you,” Liam says, and his voice is soft but it cuts through, clear and quiet in Rich’s hazy brain. “You’re so pretty, hon, let us see you come--”

Rich's back arches, his mouth opens, and he's pretty sure he screams as he comes like Deluxe falling, but he can't really hear it. It turns him inside out, pleasure snapping through him, wracking his body and bringing tears to his eyes before he finally shudders still, little tremors running through him.

“Holy fuck,” he mumbles a very long minute later.

“Happy Birthday!” say Liam and Anton in stupid, unison surround-sound, and Chuck kind of whimpers against Rich’s shoulder, which seems to be about the extent of his capabilities right now. Rich lifts his head enough to nuzzle Chuck's hair and flops back again, panting.

Anton pats Rich’s dick fondly and then picks up the box, rooting through it again.

“That was very good,” Liam says, and rubs Rich’s heaving chest, petting him soothingly. “Very, very good, you were beautiful.”

“It’s ten past eleven,” Anton reports, and sifts through things that jingle and creak and clatter alarmingly. “Looks like we’ve got another...hour, forty-five minutes, maybe, before bedtime.”

“We’ll go a little easier on you next time, though,” Liam says, when that makes Rich groan shakily, dismayed and thrilled and amazed all at once. “Since you worked so hard for that one.”

“Nngh,” Rich manages, and licks his lips. “Fuck, ‘m thirsty. Can I have some water?”

“Yes, of course you can have water,” Liam says, looking frankly thrilled that Rich remembered to ask. “Here--Chuck, hey. You drink some too.”

“Hhn,” says Chuck, and pries himself out of Rich’s shoulder. He’s so hard it looks like it must ache, arms visibly trembling as he bears his own weight, but he doesn’t make any attempt to reach for his dick. Just takes the water bottle as Liam hands it to him, and kind of sits there staring at it, hazy-eyed.

Rich snorts. “Man, I'm not sure who's more wrecked, baby boy, me or you. You gonna drink that or just hope it does tricks? And is someone gonna uncuff me so I can sit up and drink without drowning?”

“That depends,” says Liam. “If I uncuff you, are you gonna be good?”

Rich's eyes flicker involuntarily to Chuck, all spacy and desperate and delicious. Now that Rich is starting to feel a little less weak and trembly himself, he definitely wants to get his hands on someone else and see what noises he can get.

“I'm always good,” he tells Liam innocently.

“So that’s a ‘no’,” says Liam. “But what you’re not considering is; I’m the one who knows how to turn those stim nodes all the way up. And I’m also the only one in this room who knows how to take them off. So let’s try that again. If I let you loose, are you gonna be _good?_ ”

Rich huffs at him. “ _Fine_ ,” he mutters. “But can I have Chuck for a minute? He's so fucking cute like this.”

“...You _have_ been really good,” Liam allows, and turns to look at Chuck, who’s looking frankly alarmed by this new development, but also still hard as fuck and not showing any sign of trying to escape. “Sure, you can have him for a while. Give you something to do while your dick gets ready to go again.”

“Wh-- Hey!” Chuck protests, late and weak. “You can’t just _hand me around!_ ”

“Too late,” says Liam serenely, and reaches up to press a fingerprint into some invisible sensor on Rich’s cuffs. They snap loose, and Chuck has about enough time to give Liam an unconvincing, red-faced glare before Rich pushes himself up and goes for him--a little slower than he meant to because _wow_ , sitting up brings home all over again how thoroughly he's been worked over. His ass is kind of sore and stretched from the beads, his dick has this soft, shivery little ache to it, and his nipples and ears are still a solid hum of _fucking good_ in the background that makes him twitch every time he pays attention to them.

Anton moves obligingly back on the bed, watching with a kind of gleeful fascination as Rich hauls Chuck over into his lap by main force. Chuck twists at the last second, barely avoiding hitting Rich in the dick with one bony hipbone, and then makes a muffled sound as Rich kisses him hard, curling a hand around the back of his neck under shaggy blond hair.

Then Rich drops a hand to one pink nipple and brushes a thumb gently over it. “Drink your water, baby boy.”

Chuck makes a cracked, moaning noise that might have been a curse at one point, clutching the bottle so tight it makes a worrying kind of cracking noise. “I, hhf, if, how, if you,” he gets out, and grabs Rich’s wrist, tugging at it fruitlessly. “ _How?_ ”

Rich laughs softly, leaning in to nip at Chuck's jaw. “'S a lot, isn't it?” he murmurs, and drops his voice to a bare breath in Chuck's ear. “Just imagine how crazy it'd feel if it was _me_ in you, instead of that thing, and we left the nodes on. Think you'd be able to breathe if it was me fucking you, and those things still on your chest, keeping you sensitive? Keeping you all noisy and desperate for me--”

“Fuck you,” Chuck croaks, but his head tilts to one side, opens up the side of his neck for Rich to suck and bite, leaving deep red marks on his pale skin. He’s clinging to Rich, breath shuddering, rocking a little in place like he’s trying to ride the toy Liam left in him. “I’m, it’s, you’re ssss-- _ha,_ such a-- _oh,_ fuck…”

“Wow,” says Liam, and takes a swig of his own water bottle, watching with shameless interest. “Your conversational skills--dazzling. Any pointers on making coherent arguments? I never know what to--”

“ _Douche,_ ” Chuck hisses at him, and detaches a hand long enough to flip Liam off before going back to rocking in Rich’s lap, legs trembling where they’re thrown over one of Rich’s thighs.

Rich is snickering into his neck. “I know, we're all just total assholes,” he says, and sucks a mark just under Chuck's ear. “How dare we think you're crazy hot-- _mmh_ \--and wanna fuck you, and get our hands all over you, right? The fucking nerve.”

“Mm,” Chuck says, and squirms around, hips twisting like he’s trying to roll his hips against Rich’s side. It doesn’t work, but his chest does brush against Rich’s ribs, and he goes frozen and whimpers sharply before arching his back. Rich laughs and indulges him, rubbing gentle fingertips back and forth past the nipple he’s got a hold of to make Chuck moan and sigh into his neck.

“Okay but seriously,” Rich says finally, and forces himself to pull his hand away, giving Chuck a bracing little shake. “Drink something. My mouth feels like plaster dust.”

“You’re gonna get a hangover if you don’t hydrate,” Liam says, and pats Chuck’s knee. Chuck groans and kicks at him weakly. “--Aw. Did we fuck you out already, hon? You need me to wake you up a little?”

“Whuh,” says Chuck, and then squeaks as Liam turns the stim nodes up to high for a second, jerking him upright so fast he almost hits Rich in the jaw with his forehead. “Dude! Nh--wait, wait wait wait, stop, I’m--”

“Shh,” Liam says, and dials the nodes back down, lets Chuck slump back and gasp. “No, you’re okay. You can keep waiting. But only if you drink your fucking water.”

“Y’know,” says Anton, and waves a dildo chidingly in Chuck’s direction. “The water you drink so we can keep fucking. The fucking water.”

“I'm not actually sure I wanna drink fucking water,” Rich puts in, taking his hands off Chuck long enough to get his own bottle open. “Sounds like a good way to catch something. I'll stick with normal water, thanks.” He swallows half his bottle without pausing, and abruptly feels better. It's always annoying when Liam is actually right about his constant nagging to hydrate, which is more often than Rich prefers to admit.

“Whatever kind of water you drink, finish up and drink it already,” Liam says, and sits back with his screens, considering Rich and Chuck with a weird combination of wicked anticipation and proprietary concern. “...I have plenty more plans for the both of you, before the Birthday Gangbang is over.”

“You really can't call it a gangbang,” Rich points out, finishing off the rest of the bottle more slowly. “I'll admit plenty of fucking _up_ is happening here, but no one's gotten fucked yet.” He gives Chuck a speculative smirk, watching that pale throat work as Chuck drinks his own water.

“Oh!” says Liam, dark brows climbing toward his hairline, and gives Rich almost the exact same look that Rich just gave Chuck. “Well if I’d known that was an issue, we could have fixed it sooner. Did you hear that, Anton?”

“I did,” says Anton gravely. “The birthday boy wants more bang from his gang. Got it.”

“And if you can still move when we’re done with you,” Liam says, in response to Rich’s mildly unnerved look, “--then you can fuck Chuck right through the mattress, you’ve earned it.”

Rich perks back up at that, grinning at Chuck.

Chuck gives a muffled noise into his bottle of water, then pulls back to gasp. “Wow, okay,” he says, “do I get--”

“Any say in this?” Liam finishes for him. “Unless what you’re going to say is ‘no I don’t want him to’, then…”

Chuck’s flush, which was starting to fade a little as he drank, comes flooding back with a vengeance, drowning out his freckles. “...Didn’t say that,” he mumbles.

“I noticed,” says Liam, and grins. “So, you can wait until we’re done with Rich. And then he’ll reward you for being so patient. How does that sound?”

“Hngh,” says Chuck, and buries his face in Rich’s neck again.

“Fuck,” Rich says in agreement, shivering hard as Chuck's hair brushes past his ear.

“Anyway, since we’re apparently moving on to the banging part of the evening,” Liam says, and turns back to Rich. “Do you want your hands over your head again, or behind your back?”

Rich looks between him and Anton, briefly considering if he should be annoyed or anything that he's getting wrecked so thoroughly by a couple of guys who both put together _still_ don't outweigh him. They're _tiny_ , for fuck’s sake. And Liam has enough sweet bossiness for three guys, and Anton is perfectly happy being his right hand guy in this game, and yeah, no, the most Rich can manage is a kind of amused resignation. Liam has bullied _Ben_ into self-care a couple of times, which is something to see. Of _course_ he can tell Rich what to do.

“Over my head,” he says with a shrug, and since he's not tied up again yet, takes the opportunity to get his hands back on Chuck, sliding one down his torso to run a thumb around the head of his dick while the other plays with a nipple again. Chuck lets out an incredibly satisfying soft, shattered little whine and twitches back and forth between Rich’s hands like he can’t decide which one to press up into.

“Okay, okay,” Anton says, half-laughing. “Cut him loose, big guy. Do you want him tied up too?’

“And on my dick? Yes,” Rich says, grinning. So he's a little preoccupied, so sue him. He stops teasing Chuck, one hand on his back, the other on his thigh.

“What do you think, man, you wanna be tied up?” he asks Chuck, and can't resist ducking in to nip the point of his jaw again. “Gotta be hard not touching that, no matter how much you like waiting. Don’t have to worry about it, if we just don’t let you.”

Chuck swallows audibly, shoulders working, taking a shivering breath against Rich’s cheek. Then he glances over at Liam and twitches his head in a tiny nod.

“Beautiful,” says Liam, and heads over to the discrete pile of cuffs and soft rope, digging through it. “Ahh, _beautiful._ Alright. I’ll handle that, then. Chuck, c’mere.”

Anton gets up to the head of the bed, as Chuck crawls awkwardly out of Rich’s lap and lets himself be manhandled into whatever position Liam wants him in. The cuffs Anton puts on Rich this time feel a lot softer than the other ones, thickly padded with some kind of foam, easing the pressure on Rich’s bruised wrists.

“That looks better,” Anton says, and slips a finger under them, testing the tightness of the cuffs. “Awesome. You’re gonna need nanocream on your wrists though, damn.”

“I have some!” Liam calls over Chuck’s shoulder, and wraps a hand around Chuck’s throat, pulling gently until his back forms a gorgeous arch and he’s breathing in fast little shallow moans. Liam has his arms bent and crossed behind his back, each hand by the opposite elbow, forearms caught together in some kind of buckled cuff thing, pulling them back tight enough Rich is pretty sure it would dislocate his shoulders. Chuck’s a lot more flexible than Rich is, though; he shifts and twists a little and then subsides, looking more embarrassed than uncomfortable. _God_ he's fucking gorgeous.

Liam smooths his hands over Chuck’s shoulders, down his arms, back up, and then pinches both nipples again and whispers something in his ear that makes Chuck jerk and bite his lip, blush slowly creeping down his chest and shoulders.

“--Later,” Liam says, and pats Chuck’s stomach. “You just take care of Rich’s ears for us, we’re going to be busy for a while.”

“Hey, no,” Rich protests pointlessly, “my ears are _so taken care of_ , man, they don't need any help! They're good!” He shifts a little on the bed, wriggling restlessly on his back and then goes back to staring distractedly at Chuck, because _fuck_.

“His nipples then,” Liam says, “I’m not picky. He’s not going to be on your dick, though, because birthday present number 2 is going to be on your dick.”

Rich stares at him. “You got me a _second_ present? On top of all _this?!_ Man, you didn't have to--fuck!” He shivers, twitches. His dick feels like it might be willing to join the festivities again some time soon. “Okay, no more whining from me. Thanks.” He grins at Liam and shrugs in the cuffs.

“Well, the second one wasn’t expensive,” says Liam, and _winks,_ god, he’s such a cocky little troll. “But you’re gonna like it. First, though…” he looks at Anton, makes a welcoming little motion. “He’s all yours.”

“Don’t mind if I do,” says Anton, grinning, and finally starts to peel himself out of his pants, hissing faintly through his teeth as he gets his dick out. “Fuck, I don’t know how you wait that long, Chuck, my dick feels about ready to drop off.”

“Uh, mmhm,” says Chuck, distracted--he’s crawled clumsily over to kneel next to Rich’s chest, but he can’t seem to figure out how to get down to him without toppling completely over, wobbling and swaying in place as he tries. “How am I supposed to--”

“Well, there’s plenty of real estate,” says Liam, and gives him a push, chivvying him over. “Leg over.” He props Chuck up with a shoulder as Chuck flinchily does as he’s told, straddling Rich’s hips, panting as the position shifts the plug in him. “Good!” says Liam. “Now...” he gives Chuck’s butt a resounding smack, and Chuck yelps and falls forward, tries and fails to catch himself and then just lies there, gasping hot and fast against Rich’s skin. Liam gives his butt a conciliatory grope, and Chuck moans and twitches, grinds his dick against Rich’s stomach. Rich groans softly.

“Get in there!” Liam says cheerfully. “I can’t give Rich his present if he’s not hard again, so go ahead and take care of that for me, hon.”

“You’re the _fucking worst,_ ” Chuck mumbles--or something like that, wet and bleary against Rich’s collarbone. But he does lift himself tenuously, nipping at Rich’s jaw and twisting to run his tongue past one of the stim nodes on Rich’s earlobe. Rich shudders all over, a hoarse rasp of a moan coming out of him. Chuck's narrow chest is resting against Rich's much broader one, pressing on both his artificially over-sensitized nipples, and that and the hot wet slide of Chuck's tongue on his ear is overwhelming, making his hips twitch as his body shudders.

“Hell yes,” Anton murmurs, and his hands are on Rich’s thighs all of a sudden, pushing his knees up and open. Slick fingers trace down the line of his thoroughly-abused dick, tip to base, and then down to his ass, rubbing slowly, testing. “You ready for me?”

Rich's breath catches and he groans much lower. He's not sure how it's gonna feel to get fucked when he's not even hard yet, but whatever, his dick will catch up. At least there's no question if he's stretched enough--the only question is if he'll even notice when Anton gets in him.

He licks his lips, gasps when Chuck nuzzles his ear, and nods, then realizes Anton probably can't see him over Chuck's back. “Yeah,” he says, “go for it.”

He isn’t really paying attention when he feels Anton get lined up, something blunt and slick nudging against him--Chuck is rubbing up against him, making small, quivering sounds in his throat, occasionally finding the wherewithal to kiss haphazardly at his neck or ears or bite down on his collarbone to muffle a louder cry. It isn’t until Anton takes a hold of his thighs and really starts to push into him that Rich notices something is _definitely_ different, like, noticeably. For one thing, he’s pretty sure nobody’s dick is textured like that, even among the weirder, more experimental circles of the tech department. For another thing, he knows for a _fucking fact_ Anton’s dick isn’t that big.

“What the fuck,” he gasps.

“There’s some stuff in there for us, too,” Anton says lazily, and wiggles the thing in a little bit further, rubbing a thumb into the crease of Rich’s hip dangerously close to his dick. “For the connoisseur who’s already used the big toys and still wants to get their dick in something, or for gross old Directors with gross dicks that don’t work, not to name any names.” He gets a hand behind one of Rich’s knees and shoves, hard, spreading his legs wider, pushing in slow but inexorable. “...Feels good, right?”

Rich lets out a breathless whine, because _yes_ it feels good, but-- _fuck_ , he was expecting this would be a nice little relaxing ride, not more muscle-shivery writhing and trying to breathe! He's not going to be able to snark at Anton at all about this--oh wait, yes he can.

“What,” he manages, “didn't think you could wreck me well enough without an add-on?”

“Well for one thing I can still reach the paddle,” Anton says, and drags in and out again, slow and luxurious, “...so like, bear that in mind, before you get too sassy with me. And for another thing, I don’t see why I should waste either of our times here trying to fuck you without toys when we’ve already worked you over hard enough two of us could probably fuck you at the same time.” He pushes back in, hard and sharp and tilting his hips so the tip of whatever it is he’s got on his dick drags directly across Rich’s prostate, and Rich doesn't _quite_ yelp, hips bucking. “Plus, it does this.”

There’s a faint, unassuming click, and then the thing on his dick starts _buzzing,_ low and faint but steady and impossible to ignore. Anton sighs happily, dragging out slow and then thrusting in hard over and over again, an uneven, teasing rhythm. “Fucking amazing.”

Rich pants hoarsely, hips twitching up into every rough thrust. Trying not to make too much noise, he catches Chuck in a fierce kiss, but eventually he has to break off to breathe and Anton is still going and the thing is still buzzing and Rich can't restrain the choked little sounds that start escaping his throat.

It somehow emphasizes how the sensation on his nipples and ears _isn't_ vibration, isn't anything his body knows how to categorize, just _good, pleasure, lots_. And Chuck is still wriggling on top of him, tied up and flushed and gorgeous, rubbing helplessly against Rich's stomach, and all things considered it's not a shock that Rich's dick decides to join the party and start getting hard again fast.

It’s equally unsurprising when Liam appears apparently out of thin air and says “Oh, _nice_ ,” and immediately starts bullying Chuck gently upright, ignoring his complaining noises as the pressure leaves his dick and his nipples and he’s dumped unceremoniously onto his butt on the mattress again.

“I think you’re just about ready,” Liam says, with an approving grin in the direction of Rich’s dick. “But first, since we can’t have Chuck up there while you’re getting your present...how mean do you want me to be, hon? Do you just want him noisy, or do you want him _begging_?”

Rich stares at him open-mouthed for a second, getting his head around that. “ _Fuck_ ,” he groans. He looks over at Chuck, trying to focus past everything else to decide if Chuck looks like he can take more. Chuck is flushed red and shifting back and forth, bleary and dazed and looking pretty far gone already.

“Nah,” Rich pants, twisting under Anton. “He looks, um-- _hahh_ \--think he's had enough, maybe. Don't wanna be _that_ mean to the kid.”

Anton makes a vague noise of agreement, but Chuck’s eyes narrow through his sweaty bangs, focusing and sharpening abruptly. “Hey,” he says, “I’m not a _kid,_ and I’m _fffh--_ I’m _fine._ ” He’s still panting and trembling faintly, but he manages a surprisingly pointed glare. “And I’m not gonna beg anybody for--anything!”

There are a few seconds of silence, and then Liam raises his eyebrows and looks back at Rich. “Well,” he says, “I guess that answers that question.”

“Yeah!” says Chuck, with reckless, nervous irritation tight in his voice. “It does! Fuck me up! I can handle it!”

Rich bursts into slightly giddy snickers. “Welp, baby boy, I dunno-- _nnh--_ what you did to your--self-preservation instinct, but-- _mmh_. I'm sure as ffffuck not complaining…”

“Seconded,” says Liam, and reaches into the box again. “Well, I think this’ll work best if it’s a surprise, so how about you close your eyes for me, if you’re feeling so brave tonight?”

“...’M always feeling brave,” says Chuck sulkily, and closes his eyes, swaying a little. “...’M not scared.”

“We know you’re not,” says Liam, looking torn between amusement and sympathy. “I do think you’re a little bit drunker than you said you were when you came in, though. We don’t think you’re scared, hon, we just like your dick and don’t want it to drop off.”

“I only had like--”

“Three, of something,” Anton says, and he’s definitely starting to sound breathless, but the rhythm of his hips stays steady. “We know, kiddo, you said. Come on, Liam, do what you’re doing and let’s get this going.”

“Right, right,” says Liam, and pulls out whatever he’s gonna use, busying himself somewhere in the vicinity of Chuck’s dick. “Okay.”

Liam hasn’t shown much sign of desperation this whole time, but he definitely shudders when he starts to peel his pants off. His dick looks almost as sore as Chuck’s does, and he makes a pretty, sighing moan when his hand brushes past it, then takes a deep breath and swings himself up where Chuck was, straddling Rich’s hips. “Okay,” he says. “Anyway. Presents. Oof.”

Rich blinks at him, breathing hard. Is this 'Rich, suck my dick while Anton fucks you’? Liam can't be planning to ride Rich, he'd have to do a lot more prep to be ready for that… _God_ he's hot, cheeks all flushed, dick hard and desperate and mouth-watering, and actually it's kind of too bad Rich is absolutely at the worst angle to suck that dick, cuz it could be fun.

“Fuck yes, presents,” he gasps belatedly. “Give!”

“Absolutely, big guy,” says Liam, and reaches back, arching his back and twisting, fuck, he couldn’t show himself off better if he tried, which he probably is. “Give me just...a...second…”

“Holy _fuck,_ dude,” says Anton, and reaches out, the rhythm of his hips finally faltering, to put a hand on Liam’s back. “Here--let me, here, I’ll give you a hand.”

The noise Liam makes when Anton pulls out the plug he’s been wearing is fucking incredible, but not as incredible as the size of the goddamn thing. Anton whistles, tosses it to one side and goes back to supporting Liam as he kind of sways a little, breathing hard, fast little open-mouthed gasps.

“...Present number two…” he says, with a breathless attempt at his usual flair, and throws his arms out. “Ta-da! Let’s, hhn. Do this!”

Rich is still staring open-mouthed between that ridiculous monster of a toy and Liam. He was wearing that thing the entire time. He had it in before they even started this 'sex Rich up for his birthday’ deal, he's been planning to ride Rich's dick and he got ready beforehand and--Rich is kind of staggered, is all. Weirdly touched. Holy shit, this is _awesome_.

“God _damn_ , man,” he says, giving Liam a stupid grin. “Wow! Yeah, sweet, go for it!”

“I try,” says Liam, and pulls up a screen, considering it as he edges back, setting himself up. “And I think, since we’re all in the home stretch, no pun intended--” he glances back, distracted, twists a little and then huffs. “Anton, be a dear--”

“Got it,” says Anton, who still looks about as poleaxed as Rich feels. “Fuck, dude.”

“That’s the idea, yeah,” Liam says, and shudders a little as Anton takes hold of Rich’s dick, guiding it up against him, pressing a little. “--And some more lube, please, I meant to do this a while ago, I could use-- _mm_ , some help.”

“Oh,” says Anton, and scrambles, grabbing one of the tubes. “Yeah, totally. Sorry.”

“Don’t be,” says Liam, with dignity. “It’s Chuck’s fault, that’s my story and I’m sticking to it. So he can just...enjoy himself for a while.”

He flicks a finger at the screen--turns something down, and Chuck takes a shuddering breath, letting it out slow--for the stim nodes on his nipples, has to be.

“I thought you said,” he starts, and then makes a strangled noise and goes over like a falling tree as Liam goes to the next slider down and dials something up.

“Oh shit, you killed Chuck,” says Anton blankly, over the sound of Chuck’s long, continuous keening, and absently starts slicking up Rich’s dick with something warm and tingly.

“He loves it,” says Liam, and grins fondly as Chuck thrashes, jerking and spasming on the sheets. “ _Somebody_ was going to end up with those things on his dick before the end of the night, I guess it was probably always gonna be him.”

Chuck whines, arches his back helplessly, and this time Rich can catch the faint gleam of more of those _fucking_ stim nodes, this time on the top and bottom of the head of Chuck’s dick, underwhelmingly small and understated and obviously absolutely taking him apart.

“Holy fuck,” Rich says, low and rasping, and bucks up into Anton's hand, shuddering. God, the nodes are overwhelming enough on his ears and nipples, he has no idea how Chuck isn't coming already with them on his dick.

He keeps watching Chuck, moaning as Anton thrusts in again, the buzzing of the toy rubbing by Rich's prostate and making him rock up hard. Everything happening is so hot he can't fucking handle it. And when his hips jerk up, Liam sinks down, and Rich has felt a lot of really great stuff tonight but there’s something about the hot, slick pressure of somebody sinking down onto his dick that melts the last couple of working brain cells he had left.

“ _God,_ ” Anton groans, and doubles over forward, presses his forehead to Liam’s arched back, fingernails digging into Rich’s thighs. “Fuck-- _nnh,_ fuck, you guys are gonna have me reciting primes like I’m some kinda--dumbass fourteen-year-old, fuck--”

“Well you better hold out,” Liam says, breathless and half-moaning, and lifts himself, sinks down again, fucking himself on Rich’s dick, _god,_ he’s so tight and _hot_ and _good_. “Or you’re not getting invited to the next gangbang. I’ll--” he snickers, drives down onto Rich’s dick again and groans. “I’ll just invite B-- _ha_ , I’ll invite Ben, it’ll be _perfect._ Oh my god.”

Even Rich can’t hold back a very hoarse, slightly strangled snort at that, and then all three of them are laughing helplessly, interspersed with moans and curses and Chuck’s whimpering, because the poor kid is obviously not listening to a word anybody is saying.

It’s weird to be feeling this many phenomenal things all at the same time, to be feeling so good but to be so absolutely fucked out it takes forever to get off. Liam rides Rich’s dick steady and quick until both of them are moaning, until Anton has to pull out for a second and just swear quietly to himself for a minute before he can keep going. Chuck just lies there and spasms, dead to the world, arms still pinned behind his back and the whole, lean length of his body racked with little shudders as the nodes do whatever they’re doing to his nipples and his dick. Rich watches him dazedly, hands twitching in the cuffs with the urge to touch him, pull him along with Rich, heading rapidly towards the end of the line.

Then Anton starts in again with a will, and Liam's snapping down against Rich, almost bouncing, and Rich's head tips back, his whole body tightening as orgasm lashes through him like a lightning strike.

Somewhere in the distance Anton gets an arm around Liam, hips faltering, a jerky, too-fast rhythm--strokes Liam’s dick a couple of times, and then both of them are coming, Anton’s teeth in Liam’s shoulder and Liam clenching down hard and letting out a gorgeous half-scream.

Everybody just kind of slumps after that, panting. Liam is still on Rich’s dick, hot little waves of pressure as he twitches through aftershocks, and it feels so fucking good but it’s almost too much.

“Okay,” Anton mumbles finally, and pulls out slowly, wincing a little and making Rich shiver. “ _Mmh._ Hha. Happy birthday.”

“Happy _fucking birthday_ ,” Liam murmurs, and arches his back, flexing his hips, which makes Rich twitch. “Ahh, god. Worth it. Oh, fuck.” He eases himself up, face still and slack with focused pleasure, shudders and swings off of Rich’s hips to kind of collapse between him and Chuck, stretching like a satisfied cat.

“Cuffs,” Anton mumbles, and pets Rich’s thigh absently, making a visible effort not to slump over directly onto Rich’s overused dick. “Stim--fix.”

“Y'r a gen'l'man 'n a scholar,” Rich slurs fervently to Anton.

“Ugh, _fine,_ yes, I know,” Liam groans, and lays there for another second before hauling himself upright and pulling up one of his control screens. The constant, humming sensation on Rich’s ears and nipples dies to a whisper, and then to nothing, and Liam reaches out over him and plucks the nodes delicately off his skin as he collapses back, sighing. The padded cuffs take another second to get off, and then Rich is free, no more stim nodes, no more cuffs.

“Fffffuck,” he sighs, pulling his arms down to his sides, and just lies there getting his breath back for a few minutes. It's _weird_ having the constant flood of sensation gone, and possibly the weirdest part is that his skin still seems to be oversensitized where the nodes were even without them on. He turns his head, making his hair shift over one ear, and it sends a shiver down his spine like someone just licked it or something. So _there's_ an interesting side effect. He wonders how long it'll last.

“God, you guys,” he mutters eventually. “Holy fuck.”

Then the hoarse breathing he's still hearing registers, and Rich pushes himself up on an elbow to examine the lone survivor.

Chuck barely seems to have noticed that everybody else is done; his eyes are closed, his thighs shift and rub together restlessly. He seems to have calmed down a little bit, but it’s hard to tell if that’s because he’s gotten used to the things he’s feeling or if he just doesn’t have much left to struggle with.

“Aw, hon,” says Liam softly, and reaches out to stroke Chuck’s sweaty hair back. Tweaks the tip of his nose gently. “...Change your mind about begging?”

Chuck lets out a breathy little whine, but doesn’t answer.

“Fuck, that's hot,” Rich sighs, and gives Liam a sad look. “Too bad you squeezed the remaining life from my dick, man. I don't think I'm gonna be fucking anyone through the mattress, and he looks like he could use the help.”

“You also promised to cuff the first person you got your hands on and finger them until they cried,” Liam points out, still petting Chuck’s hair, and leans down to kiss him gently. Chuck makes a faint sound and blinks blearily, turning his face into the touch. “Well, he’s already cuffed, so…” he makes an offering little gesture, pets Chuck’s hair a little. “...He did a good job, he deserves to come good and hard, don’t you, hon?”

“He definitely does, yeah, and damn, I did promise that!” Rich says, grinning. “Hmm, let's see, here.” He sits up and is briefly distracted because _fuck_ he's worked over and sore. He's gonna be feeling this for the next several days, it feels like.

Focusing, he looks Chuck over, planning his approach. “Okay, help me out with him,” he tells Liam, and they get the vibe out of Chuck, leaving all the nodes where they are, and arrange him on his back on a couple of pillows so his cuffed arms won't get too sore from him lying on them.

Rich gets some lube from Anton, who's lounging watching them, and pats Chuck on the cheek. “Hey, baby boy, how you doing in there? You ready for this?”

“Nnf,” says Chuck, and stirs, eyes wandering for a second before they focus on Rich’s face with an obvious effort. “I, ngh, _Rich_ \-- I, I need--” His head falls back, his chest heaving, the long, pale, bruised length of his throat working. “I need,” he whispers again, and shudders, heels dragging at the sheets. “I, need…”

Rich lets out a hard breath as his dick tries to twitch and just can't. _Fuck_ , wow. “Okay,” he says, abruptly less smug and more breathless. “Lemme help you out with that.” He hastily slicks up a couple fingers and stretches out beside Chuck, runs a fingertip down that needy, dark red dick before slipping a hand between his thighs and very gently pressing just the tips of his fingers inside. Then he slides them the rest of the way in and kisses Chuck hard at the same time.

Chuck gasps against his lips and then twitches and struggles back into motion, arching his back, riding Rich’s fingers in weak, shaky movements. He’s whimpering on every breath he takes, half-sobbing already, making more fragments of words but never quite finishing them. Rich’s name is definitely in there, though, in bits and pieces, shaking against Rich’s lips.

 _Shit_ that's… something else, how warm and tender it makes Rich feel. He nuzzles Chuck's jaw, kisses his neck, murmuring, “Shh, it's okay, man, I got you, just relax, I'll get you there, okay?”

Kissing Chuck again, he keeps the rhythm of his fingers steady, a little quicker than Chuck is moving. Rubs back and forth over the guy's prostate until Rich's wrist protests the angle he's bending it at and he has to kiss Chuck one last time and sit up to keep going.

Chuck goes from jerking and twitching to panting and moaning in less than a minute. He keeps jerking weakly at his arms, like he wants to reach out, like he’s trying to touch, but he comes up short on the belts pinning his arms every time, and every time he lets out a devastated little noise, straining up towards Rich, reaching for him as Rich hushes him, strokes his free hand soothingly up and down Chuck's chest.

Rich only has to finger him for a minute or two before Chuck is sobbing, knocking his head back against the pillow he’s resting on. “--Please, Rich please, please!” he gets out, all in a fast, shaking half-scream. “Please I’m, I, please, _fuck_ \--!”

“Okay, baby boy, you did good, I gotcha,” Rich tells him, and bends down to suck the head of Chuck's dick into his mouth, hand still working between his legs. He rubs his tongue under the head and sucks and hums softly; the node sends bolts of strange, familiar sensation through his tongue. Chuck lets out a whimper and then a moan and then curls up off the bed with a last rush of desperate strength, his whole body shuddering, and _screams._ His heels hit Rich’s back hard enough to hurt, but it’s hard to mind when he’s making so much grateful noise, half-sobbing and half-laughing, shaking all over and struggling hard enough the restraints on his arms give an audible, complaining creak.

“There you go,” Liam murmurs, as Chuck shudders back down, and pets Chuck’s hair out of his eyes again, wiping his sweaty, tear-streaked cheeks. “Shh, that’s so good, Chuck, you did such a good job, shh… I’ll take them off now, you’re done, you did it, you were so, so good.”

“Goddamn, baby boy,” Rich says, straightening up and gently pulling his fingers out. He pats Chuck's thigh with his dry hand, looking around for the shirt Liam was using as a cleaning rag, finds it and wipes the lube off his fingers. “You remember your name after that one?”

He carefully rolls Chuck onto his side, hands under him taking some of his weight so it's not all resting on one bound arm, and holds him there so Liam can get the big arm-cuff thing off his forearms. Chuck kind of just lets himself be manhandled, shivering and catching his breath in long, slow gasps--when his arms come free he reaches down immediately to his dick, plucks at one of the nodes and then makes a wincing little noise when it doesn’t come off. Liam pulls up the control screen, deactivates them, and Chuck finally goes completely limp with a moan of relief.

“ _Fuck,_ ” he says, after a long second of silence. “God, I. Hff. Happy b-- _nnh_ , happy birthday. ‘M gonna sleep now.”

Rich laughs, relieved they didn't overdo it or anything, Chuck's fine. He seems kind of delicate, sometimes. Rich would be pissed at himself if he hurt the guy.

“You do that,” he says, ruffling Chuck's hair. “You're skinny enough, you'll fit in the bed.” He leans down to kiss the corner of Chuck's mouth and then glances around at the ruin of his bed. “...Assuming the toys are getting put away first, anyway. Otherwise no one's fitting besides all of them, and I'm not turning over my bed to a bunch of inanimate objects, no matter how nice they feel.”

“I’ll pack up,” Anton sighs, and pries himself upright, sorting through the various clothes on the bed until he finds his pants and his underwear. “I’m the only guy who didn’t get anything up his butt tonight, so.”

“You’re a sparkling angel, Anton,” says Liam, muffled, and scrubs his face into Rich’s sweaty sheets. “And I’m sorry for all the lube all over your shirt.”

Rich guiltily avoids looking at Anton, who fortunately doesn't notice.

“What?” says Anton, and then fishes his shirt out of the pile and grimaces. “You motherfucker. Okay, well, fine. You guys have fun cuddling, I’ll shove things back in boxes.”

“...’M gonna,” says Chuck, and snuggles a little closer, then catches his breath and twitches as his chest brushes against Rich’s arm. “Hff _ffuck_ , wow.”

“Oh, yeah, you might have just a _little_ bit of rebound sensitivity,” says Liam, and climbs over to the other side of the bed to fit himself in on Rich’s other arm, reaching out to poke one of Rich’s nipples gently so he twitches and then glares. “Just for, y’know, a couple of days. No big deal. Could be fun!”

“If you--” Chuck yawns enormously, groans again. “--If you go for my nipples, if you, _ever_ , I’m gonna--knee you in the dick, don’t even think ‘bout it. Wow.”

“Just a little,” Rich repeats, still glaring at Liam. “Yeah, I think I'd noticed that _little_. It didn't occur to you to mention the after-effects _before_ putting them all over us, of course.” He shifts around to kick the rumpled sheet down from under them, then lets go of Liam to pull it back up over the three of them. Anton sighs a curse as several toys he hadn't grabbed yet go tumbling across the bed, at least one toppling onto the floor.

“Thanks, man,” Rich says belatedly, and pulls Chuck and Liam in close, even if Liam is a sneaky, unhanded little bastard who probably set it up this way on purpose. He's probably been looking forward to teasing them both while they're all oversensitive this whole time, the jerk.

“The amount of fun you’ll have jerking off for the next couple of days is birthday present number three,” says Liam, and cuddles up against Rich’s side with a satisfied sigh. “Also, I owe Anton like...three blowjobs. Whenever, Anton.”

“No problem, man,” says Anton, and throws the last dildo into its sanitization case with a satisfied sigh. “Okay, I got a project to work on. Nobody forget to turn in your quarterly summaries. I’m out.”

He throws on one of the clean shirts from the pile--has to be Liam’s, considering it doesn’t fit him like a tent--and heads for the door, only limping a little bit. He even hits the lights on the way out, and Chuck makes a bleary little pleased noise as the pod dims to a soft gloom.

Rich squeezes Chuck and Liam gently, eyes sagging shut. It may only be midnight, but for obvious reasons he's about as exhausted as if he'd been up working two days straight.

Way more sated and pleased, though, holy shit. Behind closed eyes, he revisits a few of the highlights of the evening, half disbelieving that so many insanely hot things all happened in a couple of hours. Liam putting the stim nodes on Rich's ears at the very beginning and Anton's astonished, kind of impressed look when Rich almost came just from that. Liam stuffing one toy after another into Rich until he could fit that big plug. The intense, intriguing strangeness of the sounding rod, which Rich is absolutely going to try again on his own.

Chuck red-cheeked and distracted just from the stim nodes on his nipples. Anton telling him he looked good as he fucked the metal rod into Rich’s dick. Liam settling down in Rich’s lap, tight and slick and hot around him. Chuck falling apart on Rich's fingers.

Fuck. Rich hastily stops the review as his dick reminds him in no uncertain terms that it's gonna need twelve hours or a day to rest up, thanks, so stop thinking sexy thoughts.

It _was_ all insanely sexy, though, and it did all happen to _him_. Because he has awesome friends.

He drowsily lifts his head to nuzzle Liam's hair, then turns the other way to snuggle Chuck, who's already half asleep by his breathing. This was great, and Rich's friends are great, and really cute, and this was absolutely the best birthday _ever_. Rich means to keep luxuriating, but his fatigue gets the better of him and he drops into sleep like a deeply contented stone.


End file.
